Billy "Espada" Penetrante
(Nunca pense que llegaria tan lejos XD) Backround Desde que nació este putencio los médicos se quedaron impactado por el tremendo "cetro carnico" que tiene. Esto es una bendición tanto como una maldición. Desde niño vieron su gran potencial en velocidad, podía recorrer grandes distancias en tan poco tiempo, pero siempre se tropezaba con su "ding ding" lo cual le reducía su velocidad. El se dio cuenta que su "Pichula" se parecía a una greatsword y aprendió a usar su "Verga" como una greatsword y con ese conocimiento, ese poder y ese "Espadoncio" se va de aventuras a Terreno baldío a conseguir loot y dinero para una cirugía de reducción de "Carajo" Stats y por que Str: Mucha pupa, soy fighter con greatsword Dex: No tenerlo tan bajo y no soy un fighter de dex. Por que tengo Parry? Por que soy un chupapitos menso pero me puede servir de vez en cuando Con: soy un pinche fighter cuerpo a cuerpo. Y ademas, vivir es bonito Int: LA INTELIGENCIA APESTA!!! PUTA ESTOY MAMADICIMO MADRE DE TU HIJO!!! Wis: Esta chido algunas cosas de wis Cha: Saben que es mejor que ser carismatico? ESTAR VIVO!! (jaja, el chiste es malo por carisma 8) Estrategia Pegar con una Great sword y utilizar Great Weapon Fighting y rerollear los 1 y 2 de la Great sword, luego, usar Savage attack para rerollear el daño de la Great sword y usar otra vez Great Weapon Fighting para rerollear la Great sword. Puedo usar Great Weapon Master '''para hacer mucha pupa. Si tengo este feat por que no tome '''Precision attack? Por que soy menso (A Lv 7 fighter) Mas cosas Usar Reposte para hacer otro ataque mamadicimo con todo el combo (ya que es fuera de mi tuno puedo usar Savage attack) Trip attack puede ayudarme a tener advantage con Extra attack y Action surge, tambien puede ayudar a otros cuerpo a cuerpo (ademas de que añade Superiority dice a el daño) Parry Me ayuda a sobrevivir (por que no tome otro si tengo dex ultra bajo? por que soy menso) Feinting Attack '''me ayuda a hacer mas pupa y me da advantage, por lo que puedo pegar '''Great Weapon Master '''con mas facilidad Habilidades importantes * '''Savage attack Once per turn when you roll damage for a melee weapon attack, you can reroll the weapon’s damage dice and use either total. * Fighting Style - Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an Attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the Two-Handed or Versatile property for you to gain this benefit * Great Weapon Master • On your turn, when you score a critical hit with a melee weapon or reduce a creature to 0 hit points with one, you can make one melee weapon attack as a bonus action. • Before you make a melee attack with a heavy weapon with which you are proficient, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If you do so and the attack hits, it deals +10 damage. Maneuvers * Trip Attack When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority dieto attempt to knock the target down. You add the superiority dieto the attack’s damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, you knock the target prone. * Parry When another creature damages you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to reduce the damage by the number you roll on your superiority die + your Dexterity modifier. * Riposte When a creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to make a melee weapon attack against the creature. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. * Precision Attack (Lv 7) When you make a weapon attack roll against a creature, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the roll. You can use this maneuver before or after making the attack roll, but before any effects of the attack are applied. * Feinting Attack (Lv 7) You can expend one superiority die and use a bonus action on your turn to feint, choosing one creature within 5 feet of you as your target. You have advantage on your next attack roll against that creature before the end of your turn. If that attack hits, add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. Categoría:DPS Categoría:Zega Categoría:Fighter